


A Final Word

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Miscellaneous Ferion [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Goodbyes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tender moment between Dorian and Ferron leads Ferron to express a worry he has about Dorian leaving for Tevinter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Word

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Translation:  
> Ane ma thereas, ma vhenan? - You are awake, my love?

The flame flickered dimly along the stone walls, reflecting a calming atmosphere in the antechamber. A blissful sigh pushed into the still air, disrupting the peace that once claimed the area. He shifted slowly, wrinkling the thin blanket that he shared with another. The silken fabric was draped over his hips, only obscuring the lowest part of his hips and everything below, “ _Ane ma thereas, ma vhenan…_ ”

His voice was cool, a sweet whisper that glided along the damp contours of Dorian’s neck. “ _Mhmm_ …I am now,” his voice was soft and relaxed as if speaking into a fading dream. The brush of a small nose painted across his jaw line, bringing him chills. “Did you wake me for round three?”

A low chuckle followed, “Is that _all_ you think about, Dorian?” He rested on his side, leaning over Dorian’s body with a teasing grin on his lips. He rested his hand on his chest, softly tracing the familiar form of Dorian’s skin.

Dorian displayed a mock frown, “ _You_ were the one who pulled me in here – and you were not exactly _‘innocent’_ twenty minutes ago.” He shook his head and hooked his finger underneath Ferron’s chin, “Not that I am complaining – I am quite _fond_ of your ‘naughty’ side, Inquisitor.” He pulled Ferron’s lips to his.

Ferron kissed him tenderly, enjoying the salty taste and the softness of his mouth. He pulled away with a quiet hum, “You are so _very_ tempting, Dorian…but I wanted to…ask you something.” His previous confidence wavered and his eyes dropped from Dorian’s face.

“ _Ah_ – so it’s one of those…” there was apprehension in his voice. “Ask me _anything_ , Amatus.” He brushed his fingers over the fuzzy, shaven sides of Ferron’s head. Ferron nuzzled his face into Dorian’s neck – it was easier not to look at Dorian.

“Will you come back for me…” he spoke in a strained whisper, his voice was barely audible to even Dorian. There was a suffocating silence that suddenly grew between them. Ferron curled closer, he felt the tightness in Dorian’s chest underneath his hand.

Dorian shifted, wrapping his arms around Ferron’s body. “ _Oh Amatus…_ ” he sighed softly, trying to fight the tears that formed in his eyes. In truth, Dorian had no idea what Tevinter had in store for him – there was no timeline he could conjure up that would be any comfort for either of them.

“Tell me the truth…” Ferron pressed, lifting his head to peer over Dorian’s chin.

Dorian kissed his nose, “In truth…I want nothing more than to come back for you, but I’m not sure when that will be…”

Ferron was silent for a moment as he buried his head back in the crook of Dorian’s neck. “Tell me a lie…”

“I _don’t_ love you.”

Ferron chuckled, “I don’t love you either.”

“Then we _finally_ agree on something, Ferron.” Dorian smiled and rolled them, putting Ferron on his back below him. He softly cupped Ferron’s jaw, “I will never leave you in this drab land alone for too long – I will make Tevinter safe enough for you to join me.”

“I can’t wait to see you force the Imperium into reform.” He smiled widely, placing his hands on Dorian’s cheeks and pulling him inwards.

“You do know how I like to show off, Amatus.” He chuckled, kissing the upturn of Ferron’s smile.


End file.
